<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And if I'm blinded, will my eyes become the planets? by throwawaypotatoes24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126091">And if I'm blinded, will my eyes become the planets?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwawaypotatoes24/pseuds/throwawaypotatoes24'>throwawaypotatoes24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, just a teenie eenie weenie bit of tangled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwawaypotatoes24/pseuds/throwawaypotatoes24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna thinks that she's having a normal day with Kristoff, when he makes a suggestion that makes her think otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And if I'm blinded, will my eyes become the planets?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title may or may not be related to the story at all, but I was listening to Aurora's 'Dancing on the Moon', and these lyrics seemed pretty cool to me, so it's the title heheh. Hope you like it! (The story that is, not the inappropriately given title. :p)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an extremely long day for both the King and Queen of Arendelle, what with attending long meetings with diplomats and having to plan for upcoming events, Anna and Kristoff were happy that they were finally able to spend some alone time with each other. The couple was in the dining hall, sharing with each other how their day had gone.</p><p> “I’m telling you,” Anna chirped, “Olaf somehow managed to convince Governor Argus to help us out.”</p><p>“Argus? The grumpy guy from the Kingdom of Ranrike? No way.”</p><p>“Well, he did.”</p><p> “He was probably just lucky,” Kristoff said as he scooped up the last few scraps of beans on his plate.</p><p>“You’re just jealous because when you tried to convince him, all you managed to do was make him even grumpier than he already was, which I didn’t know was at all possible.” Anna teased as she playfully shoved her husband’s arm, causing him to drop the spoonful of beans onto the floor.</p><p>“Hey, I was going to eat those!” Kristoff scowled.</p><p>“Sorry, honey. Here, have mine. I never really liked them anyway.” Anna said as she pushed her plate towards him, which he cleaned in no time.</p><p>“You ready for our evening walk?” Anna asked when she saw that Kristoff was finished.  </p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>It had become somewhat of a habit, for the both of them to go for a walk after their dinner. They would never plan where they wanted to go, but would rather just go wherever they felt like going at the time, just enjoying the night time scenery of Arendelle in each other’s company. Right before they left the castle, Kristoff tugged on Anna’s hand to ask her to wait. She turned to look curiously at him.</p><p>“Could you put this on, please?” Kristoff asked as he held up a blindfold that he had produced from his pocket.</p><p>Anna raised a suspicious brow at him. “Why? You do know that I need my eyes to look where I’m going, right?”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Kristoff said. “Don’t worry, you’ll be holding my hand, and I’ll lead you. Trust me,” Kristoff added when he saw that his wife was still not convinced. After a moment of silence, Anna finally gave in, not just because she was curious to see what Kristoff had in mind, but also because she couldn’t possibly say no to the pair of honey-coloured eyes that were eagerly looking at her.</p><p>“All right.” He was already behind her before Anna could take the blindfold from him, carefully tying it around her eyes.</p><p>“Let me know if it’s too uncomfortable for you,” Kristoff said as he tied a knot at the back of her head. “Is it too tight?”</p><p>“Nope, it’s just right,” Anna said. “So, where are we going?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“Ooh, I love surprises. Alright then, lead me on!”</p><p>She felt Kristoff hook his arm around hers as he led her out of the castle as the two of them walked out into the night. It didn’t take long for Anna’s curiosity to get the better of her.</p><p> “Where are you taking me? Come on, you’ve got to tell me.”</p><p>“Can’t do that. Sorry, dear.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Like I said, it’s a surprise.”</p><p>“What kind of surprise?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that either.”</p><p>“Could you at least give me a hint?”</p><p>“Nope. And I’d better not catch you peeking, okay?”</p><p>“Fine.” Anna pouted. She let out an involuntary gasp when she felt Kristoff’s lips on hers as he kissed her.</p><p>“What was that for?” Anna asked. She could feel herself blushing rapidly, and wondered if he could see it.</p><p>“Think of it as a little reward for allowing me to blindfold you,” Kristoff chuckled.</p><p>Anna pursed her lips together and tilted her head, as though deep in thought. “Yeah, I guess that seems like a fair trade.”</p><p>“I thought so too. Now, you’re going to want to watch your step for this next bit, or you’ll end up falling into the fjord.</p><p>“Falling into the – Kristoff Bjorgman, if I end up in the water, I swear I’ll kill you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I can’t see anything.”</p><p>“Oh, right, sorry about that. Um, okay, here we go.”</p><p>Anna yelped as she suddenly felt herself being swept off her feet, and was now being carried in Kristoff’s strong arms.</p><p>“You know, this is actually pretty nice,” Anna said, and as she nestled herself deep into his chest, she could feel the steadiness of his heartbeat. Although she could not see it, she had a feeling that Kristoff was definitely smiling right now. “We should do this more often.”</p><p>Anna felt Kristoff’s chest rumble against her cheek as he chuckled. “I’m afraid if I carried you wherever we went, you’d forget how to walk.”</p><p>“If that means I get to be in your arms all the time, that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” Anna said as she planted a kiss on Kristoff’s chest. She was fairly certain that he was blushing by now, the way he always did whenever they kissed. She felt Kristoff shift his hands to now grab her by the waist, as he slowly set her down.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I’m going to have to put you down now. Sorry, honey.”</p><p>Anna swayed slightly as she felt herself being placed into a boat. She panicked for a moment when she realised that she wouldn’t be able to see anything to hold onto that would steady her, but a wave of relief quickly washed over her when she felt Kristoff grab her gently by her wrists, leading her to sit down. The soft thud Anna heard told her that he was now sitting in front of her.</p><p>“There,” Kristoff said. “Now all you have to do is just sit tight and wait.” He was about to begin rowing when he heard her speak.</p><p>“Uh, Kristoff?” Anna asked nervously.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I sit with you? Please? Because the boat’s probably going to be rocking around, and not being able to see anything is making me a bit uncomfortable, so I was wondering…”</p><p>Kristoff didn’t wait for Anna to finish her sentence. “Sure, you can sit with me.”</p><p>She felt Kristoff’s arms around her waist once again, this time gently lifting her up and slowly placing her down sideways onto his lap.</p><p>“There. Is that better?” Kristoff asked smugly.</p><p>“Much better.” Anna said as she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, but ended up kissing him on the nose instead. “Oops,” she said mischievously, “I was going to kiss you on the lips, but because you absolutely <em>insisted</em> that I blindfold myself, I guess that won’t be happening anytime soon.”</p><p>She felt a gust of hot air down her neck as Kristoff snorted, sending goose bumps down her spine.</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing one of us can still see.”</p><p>Anna’s eyebrows shot up unexpectedly when she felt Kristoff press his lips against hers, and she passionately returned the kiss. It felt strange to her; to be so close to him, yet unable to actually see him. Yup, she was definitely starting to like this whole blindfolded situation. She nestled comfortably into Kristoff’s large frame as he rowed the boat, with nothing but the rhythmic splashing of oars to break the silence.</p><p>After what seemed like a long time, Anna finally felt Kristoff bring the boat to a halt. For some reason a tiny part of her began to feel nervous now. “Kristoff?” she asked as she felt herself being lifted off his lap and onto the bench.</p><p>“Okay. You can take off the blindfold now.”</p><p>She took it off slowly, not knowing what to expect. When the blindfold came off, all she saw was Kristoff looking expectantly at her.</p><p>“Um, I really hate to be a bummer here, but what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?”</p><p>Kristoff’s eyes widened with panic. “Oh! Wrong direction!” Kristoff said as he smacked his face with his palm. “Look behind you.”</p><p>When Anna turned around, her jaw dropped. Kristoff had rowed them so far out into the fjord, that the kingdom of Arendelle now looked rather small as it was dwarfed in between two ginormous mountains. But that wasn’t what caught Anna’s attention.</p><p>Thousands of floating lanterns now filled the night sky like stars, casting a gentle golden glow over the entire fjord. For a moment Anna just stared at the beautiful sight in front of her, at a loss for words. Her first and only encounter with the floating lights was during her trip with Kristoff to the kingdom of Corona for a diplomatic meeting, which happened to fall on the same day as Princess Rapunzel’s birthday. Ever since then, Anna had always longed to see the floating lights again, but never had the chance. And now here she was, gazing upon the sight she thought she would never be able to see again. She finally tore her eyes away from the star-spattered night sky to look at her husband, who was now looking anxiously at her.</p><p>“Do you like it?” he asked, scratching the back of his head. “I know it doesn’t look exactly like that time when we were in Corona, because they have way more citizens, and there are only so many lanterns that each person can hold, so –”</p><p>Anna threw herself at him before he could finish, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. “I love it,” she said with that soft expression in her face that never failed to melt his heart. “I absolutely love it.”</p><p>Kristoff grinned widely at her. “I’m glad you do.”</p><p>“How did you manage to pull this off?”</p><p> “Well, ever since you told me how much you wished that you could see the floating lights again, I thought that maybe I could bring them to Arendelle. So, with Elsa, Olaf, and Sven’s help, we went to see each and every citizen to ask them if they were willing to help, which they thankfully did. We did it on one of the days when you had one of those meetings that would last a whole day,” Kristoff said when he saw that Anna was about to open her mouth to question him. “After that, I wrote to King Frederic and Queen Arianna, who were both more than happy to send over a couple of their lanterns. Yeah, that’s pretty much how it all went down.”</p><p>Anna’s lower lip quivered, and she felt her eyes begin to water, as she sat there staring at her husband, wondering what did she ever do to deserve him.  </p><p>“Kristoff, I –” Anna fumbled for the words she wanted to say but didn’t know how to. “I – don’t know…”</p><p>Kristoff said nothing in return, but merely pulled her in for a hug. “You don’t have to say anything if you can’t,” he whispered into her ear. “I did this because I love you, not because I wanted you to praise me. I love you, Anna.”</p><p>Anna gently pushed Kristoff away, breaking the hug. He looked surprised for a brief moment but waited to see what she would do next. She cupped his face with both her hands, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.</p><p>“I love you too, Kristoff,” Anna said when the kiss finally ended. She was smiling brightly now, and just the sight of that made Kristoff’s heart feel like bursting. He absolutely loved the way she made him feel every time he was around her. Sometimes, when he found himself unable to sleep at night, he would just turn onto his side and see Anna sleeping peacefully beside him as soft snores escaped from her, and he would just think about how lucky he was to have met a girl like her. If he had to go back in time to do it all over again, he definitely would.</p><p>“I really love this, Kristoff. Thank you so much for doing this.” Anna said as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.</p><p>“Thank <em>you </em>for being the wonderful woman that you are. You’re a great queen, a caring sister, and –” Kristoff put one hand behind her back to pull her even closer than she already was to him – “you’re the best wife I could have ever asked for. This is the least that I could do for you. I’ll forever love you, Anna.”</p><p>“Me too, Kristoff. Me too.”</p><p>The two of them continued to sit there in the middle of the fjord, taking in the wonderous sight of a thousand nightlights floating in the sky, both of them wishing that they could freeze time and be stuck in that moment forever.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>